1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a tarp for lining a truck bed, and more specifically to a tarp specifically configured and adapted for securely transporting and unloading cargo from the truck bed.
2. Related Art
It is well known in the art to transport cargo in truck beds. Cargo may be dirt or other items which does not require delicate handling. Conventional loading of cargo into the truck bed typically entails placing cargo directly in truck bed for transport to the final destination (i.e., a dump, junkyard, scrapyard, landfill, worksite, unloading zone, etc.). At the final destination, the cargo was unloaded, typically by shovel.
Although effective, there are several drawback associated with loading cargo directly into truck bed. One drawback is that the cargo may cause damage to truck bed. Furthermore, unloading of the cargo from the truck bed is typically very labor intensive, and may require multiple individuals. In view of these deficiencies, truck bed liners have been developed to protect the truck bed when transporting cargo. Conventional truck beds are typically fabricated from a protective material (e.g., plastic or rubber) and generally cover the inside of the truck bed. Although protective, there is a cost associated with owning a truck bed liner, and the truck bed liner typically does not assist in removing the cargo from the truck bed.
Tarpaulins (i.e., “tarps”) are well known in the art and have also been used for transporting cargo in a truck bed. In some instances, the tarp may be used to simply cover the cargo disposed in the truck bed to prevent inadvertent loss of cargo during transport.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for use in a truck bed to facilitate transport of cargo in the truck bed, as well as dumping or removal of the cargo from the truck bed at a desired location. Various aspects of the present invention address this need, as will be discussed in more detail below.